


When I grow up...

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: The world suddenly makes sense to everyone, including Beanie.Written for the prompt: The mountains disappeared overnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	When I grow up...

Rebecca Martineau had had an epiphany. 

It was if the world had suddenly got brighter. As if this great weight of stress and worry and anxiety had been lifted off her shoulders. It was as if the mountains had disappeared overnight. 

She knew, she finally knee, what she wanted to do with her life. And it felt great. 

For as long as Beanie could remember Daisy had known what she wanted to do with her life. The plan had barely changed in what.. four years? And Hazel too, they were going to be detectives together. Proper ones, who actually got paid and listened too. Beanie thought it sounded rather scary, but if that's what they wanted that's what they were going to do, there was very little point trying to stop them. Daisy and Hazel were just like that. 

Kitty wanted to marry a rich man and become a rich wife who held dinner parties and went to afternoon teas. Beanie honestly thought she could do better, and get an actual job and support herself, instead of relying on people like that mean Hugo who'd 'jilted' her earlier that year and left Kitty heartbroken, but if that was definitely what Kitty wanted, Beanie was willing to support her best friend all the way. She'd even picked out her bridesmaid dress. Just to be prepared. 

Lavinia was to marry George and the pair were going to talk about communism together. Beanie wasn't quite sure what 'communism' was but it sounded dreadfully grown up and, if she was completely honest, slightly boring. Still, Lavinia did seem surprisingly un-grumpy around George so the pairing worked and Beanie was happy for them. 

Amina was slightly different. She didn't have a definitive goal for life, but she still seemed to know what she wanted to do. They'd been talking about it over breakfast (it seemed to be the topic of conversation an awful lot lately as the final day of school drew closer and Beanie wasn't quite sure how to feel about it) and Amina's answer was simple.   
"I'm just going to follow Daisy wherever she goes."   
She'd winked at Daisy following that and Daisy had turned a deep shade of red, the same way Hazel did whenever anyone (namely Kitty) mentioned Alexander. 

All in all, they all knew what they wanted to do in life except Beanie. That was, until today. 

She'd been in the San, talking to Kitty who had decided she couldn't possibly go to lessons because she had the curse and it hurt. Daisy and Hazel had pretended to have it in one of their previous cases- Beanie hadn't understood what they meant then, but she did now. (She thought)

Nurse Minn had been bustling around, tending to one of the first-formers who had a stomach bug when it dawned on her. She'd told Kitty there and then, before rushing off to get some paper and a pen so Kitty could help her write a letter to her father. 

Why hadn't she thought of it before? It made so much sense.

The next day, Miss Barnard called Beanie to her office for a one and one meeting. Beanie was nervous, as was Hazel, although Beanie suspected that was more from memories of Miss Griffin and Verity. Beanie was nervous because before last night, she had had no idea how to answer the question Miss Barnard was bound to drop- after all, it was the whole point in the meeting. Beanie wasn't really sure why they were necessary but then she didn't really understand a lot about school. 

"Now Rebecca, have you thought about any future plans?" 

There it was. Just like Kitty had said it would be. Beanie paused, her new found revelation on the tip of her tongue. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe she wouldn't be very good at it, and should marry a rich man like Kitty and go to afternoon teas. 

But then she remembered how happy the idea had made her, how pleased and proud Kitty had looked, the kind words from her friends when she told them last night. But most of all she thought of her mother, her dear, sweet mother, taken from the world too soon. And she thought of the people who'd been there for her in the last few days as she looked Miss Barnard squarely in the eyes. 

"I want to be a Nurse." 


End file.
